Aircraft wiring can be subjected to flexing, displacement, and other stresses, as well as extreme operating conditions, depending on the type of aircraft and aircraft system. Electrical wiring can be protected using strain relief devices, such as clamps, or encapsulation in a potting material. Current potting molds can be cumbersome, and often require removal of the mold and further processing of the cured potting material. These molds may be prone to leaking or pooling of uncured potting material. Potted areas may also be sensitive to poor bonding, which can result in structural or electrical connection failures and/or moisture intrusion.